First Kisses
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: She was dreaming her first kiss to be with the person she loved but it was stolen right in front of him. What to do?


**Hi! Am I really that 'Masipag' type of a girl? Because here I am again, with another one-shot with me… tee hee hee… currently taking a break from my two stories and hey, I am still updating them. If you like you can look at those stories after reading this… Thank you very much… ^_^**

**Note: This story was inspired by one of the chapters of my ****Crystal Teardrops**** entitled ****'Reunion: Indirect Kisses.'**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri. It is and forever own by Konomi Takeshi-sensei.**

* * *

**First Kisses**

_The wind blew hard as she could feel the air touching her face. It was cold but the feeling was nice. She liked the way the air touched her cheek._

_It felt like she wanted to stay there and closed her eyes in that nice field, hearing nothing but the peaceful wind and the beautiful singing sound of the birds above her._

_Then the cold wind that touched her cheek felt warm afterwards. Yeah, it was warm now and she liked it as well. She moved her closed eyes involuntarily as she felt that the wind became a hand that was touching her cheek. It went to her lips and soothing that area nicely. _

_Eh?_

_Then she felt that something soft touched her lips and it was also warm. And it stayed there for a while. _

**...**

"wha-" her eyes snapped opened. She immediately sat up and looked around. She realized that she was in her room. She touched her temple as she thought of something;

_A dream? But I couldn't understand anything. Everything was… blurred._

Her thought was distracted when her alarm clock was making a sound. She panicked when she realize the time.

"Oh no! I am gonna be late for school." She jumped to her bed and fixed herself up. When everything was done she left the house.

**xxx**

She ran to the pavement as fast as she could. She didn't want to be late for her first class or else she would be punished by her first period teacher. The fact that she was busy thinking about a way on how to get in time at Seigaku, she wasn't aware of a person who was running really fast behind her.

"OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!"

The person ran passed her making a large cloud of dusts around her. She didn't escape the person's rush actions. She bumped really hard making her lose its balance. She fell forward. The person on the other hand, stopped for the meantime and made a screeching sound on the feet. The person looked around and recognized the girl on the ground who was coughing because of the dust.

"O-onigiri-chan?"

"E-eh?" Sakuno looked up and was surprised to see who the person was, "K-kin-chan?"

"Onigiri-chan!" The boy smiled and ran back at her to help her stand up, "It is you. What are you doing here?"

Sakuno smiled at him as she thanked him for helping her up, "T-that was supposed to be my question…"

"Oh yeah, I am here for Koshimae. I want to play with him." He then remembered suddenly, "Oh shoot, I need to go now." He ran again afterwards making the same amount of dust left for her.

"SEE YOU AT SEISHUN GAKUEN, ONIGIRI-CHAN!"

Sakuno coughed once again because of the dust. When the dust cleared up she noticed something on the ground. She picked it up and read something, "The World God Only Knows… It's a manga book. K-kin-chan dropped this without him noticing." And then she came to her senses, "s-shimatta, I will be late too." She ran afterwards following the track Kintarou ran to.

* * *

**Seigaku Gakuen Lunch Break:**

Sakuno sighed a lot as the first half of the class was finally over. As what happened that morning, she arrived late on her first class. And for her punishment, she would stay there and do the afternoon chores when the class ended. It meant that she would replace the students who were assigned to do the cleaning that day.

She grabbed her bag to eat her lunch somewhere and then she saw something inside her bag. It's the manga that Kintarou dropped a while ago. She decided to give it back to him now that she knew where to find him.

She went to the tennis court. She was right. The subject that she was looking for was there. Kintarou was kept persuading the tennis prodigy to play with him but the latter seemed to didn't allow him. She went closer as she saw Tomoka and the trio near the fence.

"Sakuno, you're here." Tomoka said to her, "Tooyama guy never stopped bugging Ryoma-sama today. He seemed depressed though."

"K-kin-chan does?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah, he said that he lost his manga on his way here. So he said that Ryoma-sama should compensate with it." Horio butted in.

"Oh, I see… but you know that I-"

She didn't finish her words as Momo and Eiji walked to her direction.

"Yo, Ryuzaki-chan. How are you?" Momo said.

"Are you here to see Ochibi, nya~" Eiji continued.

Sakuno blushed as she waved her hands in front of the two, "I-ie that's not it, I-I want to see K-kin-chan a-and give something to him."

The two was a bit surprised on her words. They looked at each other and then looked back at her.

"That's weird… and odd. You are looking for another guy aside from Echizen." Momo teased her.

Sakuno blushed again, "N-no that's not what you thin-"

She was blocked again by Eiji's words;

"Yo! Tooyama guy, Ryuzaki-chan wants to see you. She said that she wanted to give you something!" he shouted that everyone heard.

Everyone looked at her who was blushing hard at that moment. They created some teasing sound and even Tomoka was teasing her. Kintarou and Ryoma both looked at her location at the same time. Kintarou ran towards her while Ryoma reacted a little as he pinned his hat down.

"What is it? What is it? Onigiri-chan?" Is it Onigiri? I want to eat it?" He asked her spontaneously making her in panic.

"Don't make her confused Tooyama-kun," Fuji said, "Let her speak first."

"H-hai, right. So Onigiri-chan, what is it? What is it? What is it?" He said as if he understood what Fuji said to him.

The regulars around them just sweat dropped. Ryoma walked closer to the group as he was getting annoyed with the boy's series of inquisition to the girl. They breathe smoothly when the girl finally spoke;

"U-uhmm, I-I came to give this back to you," Sakuno said as she yanked the book in her bag and gave it to him, "Y-you dropped this on your way here when you bumped to me this morning."

Kintarou became teary-eyed as he saw the manga in her hands, "M-my manga. I-it is the latest volume and it was so hard to find this copy." He looked at the girl as he accepted the book.

Sakuno just smiled. She became alert when Kintarou was about to cry, "Doushita no, k-kin-chan?"

To her surprised and everyone's surprised as well and to Ryoma who reacted a little, Kintarou hugged the girl defenselessly and tightly. She gasped on his actions and she couldn't move. The boy said his gratitude as he released her;

"Thank you very much, Onigiri-chan. You are my lifesaver." Without warning, the boy quickly leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. Everyone gasped and reacted on the boy's action.

Ryoma's eyes became widen as he saw 'that' scene.

It lasted for three seconds and then he released her. She was shocked and was left agape. Then her eyes were slowly widened as she starting to realize what he just did. She blushed hard because of that.

Kintarou on the other hand, wasn't aware on what he did. When everyone was seemed too quiet, his previous action suddenly sunk into his mind. He too, blushed as well as he apologized for several times.

"I'm sorry, Onigiri-chan! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" He said without breathing air from his lungs.

Sakuno didn't talk as she touched her lips. _It was my… first kiss._ She thought. Her eyes widened as she continued her thoughts. _And everyone saw me… R-ryoma-kun saw me. _She blushed hard. She didn't know how to react. She couldn't look at the boy in front of him or even the senpai-tachi around her.

"Onigiri-chan…"

She flinched when the boy touched her shoulder. She was able to stare at the blushing boy, "d-d-don't w-worry about it. I-it was unexpected." She looked down.

"Are you sure?" Kintarou wanted an assurance. Sakuno nodded just to confirm it.

Momo leaned closer to the boy, "Hora! Hora! How dare you kiss our little Ryuzaki-chan before Echizen does?"

Sakuno blushed on Momo's statement, "M-momo-senpai! I-It's not-"

"E-eh, Koshimae wants to kiss Onigiri-chan?" Kintarou looked at him. He didn't say anything but he pinned hat down to hide his embarrassment.

"M-mou! S-stop it!" She was blushing really hard.

The regulars kept bugging, teasing, and scolding the three freshmen until Sumire butted in when she heard the news;

"Hey, You! Osaka boy! How dare you do that to my granddaughter?"

Kintarou stepped back as he could sense some danger, "I-I didn't do that on purpose."

Sumire ran to chase him but Sakuno stopped her, "I-its okay, Obaa-chan. Really, d-don't be angry at him. It wasn't intentional."

Kintarou started to ran but he was blushing when he talked, "Onigiri-chan, gomen ne! I was really happy when you found my manga that I ended up kissing you. I am very sorry again."

After that he disappeared. They looked at the track he ran into.

"He totally forgotten the match he was asking to Echizen." Fuji said.

"Yeah, just because of the kiss…" Inui said as he looked at the blushing girl and then to their youngest kouhai. He couldn't paint his expression so he didn't know what the boy was thinking or perhaps;

"I think it's 5 percent that Echizen is furious and 95 percent that he is jealous right now." He stated as he wrote the event that happened that day.

* * *

**After School:**

She was left to do her cleaning duty that day. She was erasing the writings on the board but she didn't move to a certain area. She was thinking of something… particularly a certain thing that happened during the lunch break. She was staring nowhere as she thought;

_K-kin-chan kissed me and it was my first kiss. I couldn't look at Ryoma-kun a-and I didn't know why. _She continued 'erasing' the board as she kept thinking; _I-I'm supposed to get mad at him but I can't. I-I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He is just such a nice guy. _

Her eyes softened… a bit painful to be exact, _but the first kiss that I am saving for the person that I love… is gone now. _She sighed deep as a form of defeat and realization.

"You wouldn't get anywhere if you are _erasing _at the same area of the board."

She almost jumped when she heard someone's voice. She became crimson red when she recognized the person at the entrance of the room.

"R-ryoma-kun!"

The boy entered the room and looked at the writings on the board that she hadn't erased yet, "Punishment for being late today, huh?"

She pouted as she looked away from him. But when she heard noises behind her, she turned around once again to see Ryoma erasing the other side of the board, "W-what are you… doing?"

"Erasing the board, what else?"

"I-I can see that but… but why are you doing that?"

Ryoma stopped and looked at her for a while and said, "Chores will be done quickly if two people were doing it."

Sakuno reacted. Ryoma was helping her? It was really odd for him though there were not classmates in the first place. She blushed as she thanked the tennis prince.

They finally finished their 'duties' and was about to head home when Ryoma suddenly said something;

"Since I helped you today, I want you to do something for me in return."

"E-eh?" Sakuno looked at him. The boy had a motif by doing this, "W-what do you mean?"

"Come with me today." He ordered as he slung his bag to his shoulder and started to walk away. He didn't wait for her reply indicating that she should go him no matter what.

**xxx**

They walked outside the school. She had no idea where they were going so she asked him.

"W-where are we going, R-ryoma-kun?"

"Just follow me, it's not that far." He just said.

Yeah.

It wasn't that far.

They just rode a train and then a bus and walked a little before they reached their destination. The afternoon breeze felt refreshing when Sakuno stared at the green field around them. She had forgotten the 'short' trip they had because of the beautiful scene. Yep, Ryoma brought her in that place.

_Why does this place look familiar to me? _She thought. Then, she remembered the boy she looked at him only to find that Ryoma was fixing the string of his racket. Due to her curiosity, she asked the boy;

"W-what are we doing here?"

Ryoma looked at her and said his purpose, "Help me with my volley."

"W-what?" She was shocked. Help him? With his volley? Why? Before she could ask more questions to her, the boy threw the ball in the air and hit it hard. The ball landed at a certain area far from them.

"Get it for me."

"R-ryoma-kun, but I'm not..."

"Go!"

She flinched when the boy ordered her. She nodded wordlessly and started looking at the ball. She didn't know where to find it because she wasn't aware where it landed. It took minutes for her to find it. She bent down as she realized something;

_Why did he take me here when we can do this at school? Ryoma-kun was acting weird. And I was not ready to face him yet…_ Upon thinking that, she remembered the kiss her and Kintarou shared. She blushed because of that thought. _Mou, it was really awkward now. It just happened earlier and I… I_

"You found it."

She slowly looked at him behind her from her squatting position. She held the ball with both of her hands which were resting on her lap. She saw him pinned his hat down as he said his next words;

"Just like how you found _his_ manga."

Her eyes widened. She blushed hard when she heard those words from him. She didn't know what the boy was thinking. She looked down smiling and said, "H-he just dropped the book in… in front of me."

"Are you okay?"

She flinched when he asked. For what? Was he worried? She didn't ask; she nodded instead.

"You are affected," Ryoma started, "from that kiss."

She gasped. How did he know? Of all the people in Seigaku, he was the least person she could expect to notice her worries. And it was also the awkward situation they were having right now.

"K-kin-chan is a nice kid b-but I-I never thought that-that he would be my… m-my first kiss," She gripped the ball hard in front of her, "D-despite on what happened, I-I couldn't bring myself to hate him. B-but I- I couldn't-"

"Don't cry."

She blinked twice as she looked at the standing prince beside her. She was a bit surprised when the boy squatted beside her and placed his left hand to her right shoulder.

"Do not get affected over such trivial matters," Ryoma said staring at her eyes. A smirk formed when he said his next words, "And I just can't let things the way as it is now without making a single move."

With that, he leaned closer to claim her lips. That shocked her, her eyes widened once again as she was registering what happened at that moment. _Eh? _The prince was kissing her. She panicked when she felt that the boy was pushing her down to the green field. She lost grip of the ball and rolled on the ground near them. She shut her eyes tight when she felt her back touched the ground. She was blushing hard when the tennis prince released her.

"That was our second kiss."

"E-eh?!" She was shocked. Did she hear him right?

Second?

As in _the _second?

Not first?

Ryoma seemed to be enjoying her confused yet blushed look. Since the girl was confused enough, he said what she was asking for;

"Last week …at the roof top …after school. You were sleeping."

She was stunned as she was trying to remember what happened last week. She caught her breath when she finally remembered that time, "H-how?... I-I thought everyone left the premises already that time."

Ryoma smirked as he explained what happened that day.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_The wind was blowing nicely at the rooftop when he suddenly heard a door was being closed carefully. The person tried to close the door without making any sound but it wasn't successful. He was irritated when he was being interrupted by the sound and looked below. To his surprise, he saw a certain pig-tailed girl running across the rooftop. She was carrying a paper bag. She looked around to see if someone was still there and when she was certain, she sat down and took out the thing inside the paper bag. He blinked when he saw her started knitting something. He smirked as he went back to his location and let her do her thing._

_His ear was really sharp when he heard a dropping sound of a needle. The quiet sound around him made him hear that small sound. He looked below and the girl was sleeping on the bench, she dropped the needle while she was asleep. He shook his head as he went down and approached the sleeping girl. He picked the needle and placed them on her lap. He noticed some word carvings on the cloth that she was knitting._

"_Grandma…" he whispered. The girl could do embroidery as well as he thought. He looked at the sleeping girl for a while. She was sleeping so peaceful there and looking all cute. Her lips were slight opened. He was shocked on what he was thinking. He pinned his hat down but was not planning to leave the place… yet. He looked at her face once again. The wind blew once again making her cuter than before. A tint of red registered on his face and he felt relieved that no one could see that. He looked around just to make sure that no one was there for double check. He was fighting his instinct whether he would do 'it' or not. But in the end, he followed the former thought._

_In an instant, he bent his left knee on the bench and placed his left hand on the backrest. He carefully placed his right hand to her face as he stared at her. He leaned closer to give her a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. When his lips landed on hers he decided to close his eyes to feel it more. Thus, the wind blew once again._

* * *

Ryoma never left a smirk on his face as he finished his other side of the story, "I am glad that I took advantage of you that time."

She covered her lips after the realization. She was knitting a scarf for her grandma as for her gift and she was doing that on the rooftop for days. She didn't realize that Ryoma was still there. Another realization came to her mind as her eyes became wide again.

"T-that means… y-you're m-my…"

"First kiss." It was rather a statement than clarification when Ryoma said that.

"I-It wasn't… a dream after all." The blurred thoughts that she dreamt this morning was all clear now. The reason why this place was looked familiar to her because of the wind from the rooftop smelled like a green field. The moment she closed her eyes back then she felt that she was actually in the green field and she was _indeed_ in a green field… with him.

"It was never a dream, Sakuno." Ryoma smiled this time to her surprised but the smile didn't last for long as it was replaced for another smirked. He caught both of her wrists and placed them both of her sides, "And this is the third kiss."

"E-eh?" She saw him leaned down once again to give her another kiss. She felt that her heart would jump out from her chest. The kiss was long than the previous one she could remember. She couldn't do anything as she was being pinned down by him. She closed her eyes instead. He broke the kiss afterwards.

"And the fourth."

She must panic now. She couldn't react when he kissed her again only for a brief one.

"And the fifth."

"W-wai-" She closed her eyes again as she was caught with his fifth kiss. She was blushing really hard. They were in a place far from their home. Did he plan all of this? When was he going to let her go? When he released her she butted in before he could say another _number_.

"R-ryoma-kun! E-enough for now… p-please." She couldn't look at him. She looked away as she couldn't push him for he was still pinning her down.

Ryoma stared at her, "That means I can look forward for tomorrow."

She couldn't blush enough that day. Ryoma was planning to kiss her again… tomorrow. Her heart never seemed to stop beating fast. Finally, Ryoma let go of her wrists and lied beside her. Sakuno was able to stare at the orange color of the sky. She placed a hand on her chest thinking that it could calm her heart.

"Tomorrow will be the continuation of the sixth… seventh… eight and ninth…"

Or not. It was beating fast again. How was he going to count them? "M-mou, s-stop it."

Ryoma did stop counting. The wind blew once again. It was actually time to go home but neither of them didn't do anything to leave the place. Ryoma held one of her hands that made her flinched. Soon after, she gripped his hold. They remained silent for a while.

"And then the tenth… eleventh… twelfth…"

She pouted, "Ryoma-kun!"

"Hai, hai," He remained silent again for a while, "Ne,"

"H-hai…"

"Give me the last one for today."

She couldn't stop him for making her flushed like that.

* * *

**Okay! This was an unexpectedly long one. I didn't know how to control my thoughts as they keep invading my mind. I hope it was possible for me to make drabbles. BTW, what did you think of this one-shot? Did you like this? If so, please let me know. And for more one-shot stories you can click my name above. Thank you very much. ^_^**

**Vocabulary:**

**The World God Only Knows - is a romantic comedy, parody, fantasy and harem manga written by Tamiki Wakaki. **

**Shimatta – Oh, no!**

**Doushita no? – What's the matter? Or what's wrong?**

**~MitsukiJunko**


End file.
